


Minor Repairs

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Duck Hugs [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, casual physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: While repairing the gizmosuit, Fenton gets a second opinion and a hug for good measure





	Minor Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. This is actually one of the earlier things I wrote for this fandom

Fenton frowned, poking around in the open chest plate of the Gizmosuit. _Something_ had gotten knocked loose in there during his last fight and it was back to giving him pies at inopportune times.

Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure why that was still a function. It had been ages since the first iteration of Project Blatherskite; surely the pies were redundant at this point. Maybe he could disable it? Or maybe the pies were connected to some larger function, and if he disabled them, the whole thing would cease to work properly. You could never really tell, when it came to things Gyro had designed…

Well, thoughts for another time. Fenton would be happy to leave the pies if they would just come out when he wanted them to and not willy-nilly. Very few criminals were intimidated by pastries.

When another few minutes of digging carefully through the wiring yielded nothing, however, Fenton sighed and glanced over his shoulder. Gyro could spot an issue with the Gizmosuit at fifty paces (particularly if it was an issue Fenton was trying to hide); he would surely be able to figure out what the problem was, if Fenton could actually get his attention.

Turning away from the workbench, Fenton saw Gyro sitting at his desk, absorbed in something on his phone, but not in an actual project – odds weren’t terrible, then.

“Hey, Gyro?”

There was only a brief pause before Gyro’s distracted answer. “Hm?”

“Do you want to come have a look at this for me? It’s just giving me pie again,” Fenton sighed.

It spoke volumes about either the nature of their relationship or the nature of their job (possibly both) that Gyro didn’t even ask for clarification. Still tapping away on his phone, Gyro stood from his desk and wound an eerily clear path through the obstacles on the lab floor to come up right behind Fenton at the workbench and look over his shoulder.

“What did you do?”

Once upon a time, that sentence had been accusatory; now, Fenton took it to more or less mean “What happened?”

“Took kind of a hard hit to the back and got knocked into a wall,” Fenton admitted. “Since then, it’s just been spitting out meringue at the worst times. I’ve looked, but I can’t figure out what went screwy.”

Gyro hummed, pensive. “Let me see.”

Fenton pulled back a little, prepared to slide off the bench and let Gyro settle in his place, when Gyro looped his arms around and under Fenton’s, dropping his phone in Fenton’s lap and usurping the tool Fenton had been using to poke around inside the suit. With his chest pressed to Fenton’s back, Gyro hooked his chin over Fenton’s shoulder to peer closer to the wiring, completely ignoring the way Fenton squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact.

It wasn’t as though Gyro really denied Fenton touch (quite the opposite, really, as long as it was just the two of them; Fenton would sometimes wonder how much contact with others Gyro got before, for how much he would seem to glut himself on everything from cuddles to little touches now), but this casual contact, the unthinking and familiar press into personal space – that was new. It was different. It could be startling, but Fenton liked it. He remained still while Gyro examined the Gizmosuit.

“Ah-ha,” Gyro murmured, not even a minute after he’d begun looking. “ _There’s_ the problem.”

“What?” Fenton leaned in closer, getting a look at the spot Gyro was gesturing to. He hadn’t even thought to look there! “How did you know?”

“I designed the suit, if you recall,” Gyro scoffed, though he allowed Fenton to take the tool back in order to correct the issue.

Instead of pulling away and returning to his desk, however, Gyro simply picked up his phone from Fenton’s lap and continued scrolling down the screen, holding it in front of the both of them and just slouching around Fenton to look over his shoulder. Gyro’s unoccupied arm went to rest loosely around Fenton’s waist.

“Uh, Gyro?” Fenton cleared his throat, his hand stilling inside the suit.

“Hm?” Gyro already sounded far away, captivated by whatever he was reading. “What?”

Well. If Gyro didn’t have an issue, Fenton didn’t see a reason to create one.

“Never mind.”

Gyro grunted a vague assent, apparently giving the matter no more attention, and Fenton smiled a little, relaxing into the easy embrace and wondering how long he could draw out fixing the deceptively simple issue with the suit before Gyro noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/183763082823/minor-repairs-ducktales-2017-established)


End file.
